


Oh hi

by sophi_coookie



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophi_coookie/pseuds/sophi_coookie
Summary: Nathan gets taken
Kudos: 5





	Oh hi

Nathan hadn’t shown up to community service for about a week and the gang where now getting a bit antsy

they had told the probation worker that a family member died but of course it was a lie

They could find him anywhere 

That’s when a letter seemingly popped out of the sky 

a note that held a picture was included 

“deliver $500000 grand to the grand motel or this one will never see light again” 

there was a picture 

it was Nathan, but behind some glass barrier. It didn’t look like him. His hair seemed to be soaked though and therefor straight, there was hair falling in front of his face, there was a metal collar around his neck and blood on his face and shirt.   
  


and there was a person possessively grabbing his chin as get glass to where the picture was getting taken 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://share-cdn.picrew.me/shareImg/org/202103/54346_7cp9Rx89.png


End file.
